Hooked
by crissycat
Summary: He was something else, prancing around the school pranking anyone he pleased. He just loved picking on me, the rich ravenclaw girl. Many thought I despised him, loathed him, I thought the same at first. But I loved him, i was hooked on him. Now he's gone.
1. Prologue

**this is my first story, so please review. I love constructive criticism but don't be to harsh. I need feedback if you would like me to continue.**

**Warning: In future chapters there maybe language and slight sexual references. No lemons.**

**Please enjoy! **

**I do not own any harry potter characters, i only own the forlamns**

**_Prologue_**

_I don't know why I fell in love with him. Was it his long gangly hands, his to small robes, his shocking red hair, maybe it was his prankster attitude, I suppose I'll never know. I know one thing for sure, I loved him with all my heart, and he's gone....................forever._

_I guess I should explain things to you more, instead of bombarding you with my emotional problems. If you haven't figured it out yet I'm talking about Fred Weasley. He was the love of my life, I don't think I will ever be the same without him. I know i should move on, it's been 11 years since he died. I haven't been on a single date since, I've completely engulfed myself in work. I don't really have friends anymore, just co-workers and acquaintances. I've been told I look different too._

_I still don't see why we fell in love, I swear we were polar opposites. I guess it was all for a reason, he changed me, for better or for worse I don't know, but he changed me. I was a stick in the mud, a wet blanket, whatever you call it. My dark brown hair was always pulled into a tight braid or bun, I was pale and slim, my grey blue eyes often stared into space emotionless. I wasn't like that because I wanted to be though, if your the heir of a huge broom making empire your supposed to act like a proper, perfect young lady. My family business was Forlamn's Luxery & Deluxe Broom Company. The company created the Nimbus 2000 & 2001, the Firebolt, and many others. It was a lucrative business, my family was rich, and wealthy, and pureblood. The business was run by the men of the family, everyone wanted a son, so of course i was a disappointment. The men in my family like their women beautiful, elegant, smart, polite, a good home maker, and most importantly quiet; And thats exactly what i was. Fred was, well you know how he was, funny, crazy, sweet, a real charmer. He wasn't what my family was looking for in a man, all they saw was that he was poor, a blood traitor, and had a funny last name. I couldn't help myself though, i was hooked...................on him._

_I still remember the day we met like yesterday. It was the first day of my 6th year, I was boarding the Hogwarts express for another year of mean teachers, piles of homework, backstabbing friends, and lonely visits to hogsmeade. Oh joy!_


	2. Mother dearest, and the off button

**I do not own any harry potter characters, i only own the forlamns. **

**Please review. i really do need feedback if you want me to continue.**

**Chapter 1: Mother Dearest, and the off button**

_I was slowly walking through Kings cross, trying to ignore the wretched sound that seemed to be following me. "Click, clank, click, clank" On and on, i couldn't make it stop. I knew what it was, i knew all to well, but i just couldn't stop it. Oh, mother dearest, your stiletto heals never seem to fail at annoying the crap out of me. _

_I dragged my trunk, much to her annoyance, along the dirty floors of Kings cross. She always said real ladies don't do manual labor, and i always chose to ignore her. _

_"I've told you twice already, put you trunk on a cart and carry it!" she said_

_"Mother, i really don't need one! Some other old chap might need one. I'm young and strong, i can carry it!" I responded exasperated. _

_"It is not lady like to say chap dear, you say sir or man. Understood?_

**God how i always hated it when she called my dear!**

_"Yes mother dear. I understand."_

_"Oh you do? Why is it you just wont listen to me Antoinette, all i do is try and try to teach you to be a lady! Oh for heavens sake stand up dear, your slouching. Your hopeless, damn it i knew we should have had a son, your never going to get a proper man to wed! I can't take this!!" she said as she stormed off, probably somewhere to down another vile of firewhisky._

_See, my mother is an awful person. I know thats harsh but i can't lie. She never loved me as is, the only time i can recall her saying i love you is when Draco Malfoy invited me to his dinner party. It was a quite bad party by the way. She hated how i looked too. Unfortunately I wasn't unbelievably beautiful like my mother . She had long wavy golden blonde hair that she managed to get into a fancy looking bun all the time. She had fair skin, blue eyes, and a slim figure. All of which i don't have. I just accept it though, hoping that one day Hogwarts will give me a mildly enjoyably school year, and a small relief of my mother. _

_Finally my mother rejoined me again and we continued to platform 9 3/4. I just stared at the train sitting there, ominously in my opinion, until my mother jolted me out of my trance with an extremely load shriek. _

_"Oh no, it seems i've forgotten my lipstick in the loo! Antoinette, be a dear and go get it for me."_

_"No, mother. I'd rather be a moose!" I shouted running on to the train as fast as i could. _

_I finally stopped running when i found a compartment empty, just close enough to here my mother shrieking, screaming, and pretty much throwing a tantrum about how unlady like i was. It was quite funny, until she saw me in the window and continued to shout at me through it. Saying how this wasn't me, how i used to be such a good girl. It was true._

_I finally told her i was sorry, attempting to shut her up. Finally giving up, i sat down bearing my mothers load lecture. The only thing i could manage to mumur in my frustration and exasperation is._

_"Damn, does she have an off button?"_

_And, just barely, i heard a slight chuckle. Only to turn around and find, the soon to be love of my life, the infamous Fred Weasley._


End file.
